Merde !
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Axel Roux est un bel homme, l'homme parfait même, 21 ans, gérant de la succursale d'une entreprise qui marche bien, il y a juste un hic dans son profil : Marié, deux enfants … Mais ça, Roxas, le nouveau stagiaire, ne le sais pas … UA
1. Chapter 1

**Title **: Merde !

**Author **: Milou-Sarcastic-Yaoiste (moi)

**Summary **: Axel Roux est un bel homme, l'homme parfait même, 21 ans, gérant de la succursale d'une entreprise qui marche bien, il y a juste un hic dans son profil : Marié, deux enfants … Mais ça, Roxas, le nouveau stagiaire, ne le sais pas … UA

**Rating** : Disons, K+, et peut-être M pour le suite …

**Pairing** : AkuRoku power ! Et peut-être d'autres, mais c'est une surprise ^^

**Disclamer** : Je l'avais commandé pour noël mais ils n'ont pas voulu me le donner … Égoïstes !

Donc, non, ce n'est pas à moi, c'est à Disney et Square Enix.

Sauf l'histoire ^^

**Blabla inutile** : Voili voilou, je l'ai enfin postée ! Une de mes premières fictions sur le jeu, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

« Merde ! »

Le jeune homme ici présent venait de regarder son réveil, celui-ci tenant absolument à rester désespérément muet. Il se leva précipitamment, et courut jusqu'à sa salle de bain, où il prit une douche très rapide, ne se permettant pas le luxe de profiter pleinement de la caresse de l'eau brûlante qui coulait le long de sa peau rougissante. Il sortit de la cabine en courant également, mais, étant donné que le carrelage et l'eau, c'est glissant, il s'étala magistralement de tout son long sur le sol, laissant s'échapper quelques jurons au passage. Il se releva rapidement, et rejoignit sa chambre sans courir, mais marchant néanmoins à une allure soutenue. Il ouvrit son armoire à la volée, et enfila avec empressement un boxer moulant simple noir, un jean à peine délavé au niveau des genoux, et une chemise simple blanche, avant de prendre une cravate à carreaux noirs et blancs dans la main. La seule qu'il avait.

Cravate à la main, il dévala les escaliers de l'immeuble où il habitait, se rua -littéralement- dans le local à vélos, enfourcha le sien (celui qui n'avait pas d'antivol, chose plus que pratique dans ce genre de situations), et sortit en pédalant déjà, bien qu'il fut obligé de ralentir un tant soit peu pour ouvrir et passer la porte. Tout est une question d'habitude.

Il roula à toute vitesse dans les rues de Paris, récoltant sur son passage nombre d'exclamations mécontentes et coups de klaxon. Il n'y prêta cependant absolument pas attention, se concentrant davantage sur la route à suivre. Il était tellement obnubilé par sa course que ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin devant un grand bâtiment, que deux détails s'imposèrent à lui :

-Premièrement, il n'avait pas fermé son appartement à clef … Bof, ce n'était pas très grave de toutes façons, qui irait cambrioler un appartement aussi miteux ?

-Ensuite, plus embêtant, il avait _oublié _de petit déjeuner … -Même si dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps serait probablement plus exact.- _Pitié, faites que son ventre ne gargouille pas en plein entretien !_

Aussi, il se trouvait actuellement devant un grand bâtiment, soit dit en passant la succursale française de la Thirteen Organisation, dirigée aux États-Unis par un certain M. Xemnas.

Il n'eut aucun mal à garer son vélo à proximité de l'endroit désiré, ce qui l'étonna fortement, étant donnés l'heure et le lieu. Il regarda sa montre, dont le cadran affichait 7 heures 52, ce qui lui laissait huit minutes exactement pour nouer de manière à peu près correcte l'instrument de torture… euh, non, la cravate qu'il tenait à présent dans la main. Il s'arrêta devant une vitrine assez réfléchissante et se mit à l'œuvre. Après quatre bonnes minutes de nouage intensif de cravate maléfique, il fut tout à fait satisfait de l'image que lui renvoyait la vitrine … de la cravate. Il passa donc deux autres minutes complètes à se donner une allure présentable, dont une à tenter en vain de dompter les pics blonds qui se dressaient fièrement sur sa tête. Comprenant enfin l'inutilité de ce qu'il venait de faire, à savoir tenter l'impossible sans coca cola zéro sous la main, il abandonna et se dirigea avec une anxiété évidente vers le grand bâtiment. Il entra, et s'avança dans la salle d'accueil, jusqu'à un long comptoir derrière lequel siégeait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui répondait au nom de Tifa Lockheart. Lorsqu'elle leva finalement les yeux du dossier qu'elle semblait étudier, elle sursauta légèrement en croisant deux billes céruléennes, puis adressa un sourire des plus doux à leur possesseur.

« Bonjour, monsieur, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Euh … Oui, j'ai rendez vous avec monsieur Roux (1)

-Oh, alors vous devez être M. Roxas Strife, je me trompe ?

-Non, c'est exact.

-Bien, Ax- le directeur vous attends dans son bureau, au huitième étage au bout du couloir. »

Roxas la remercia poliment, puis marcha d'un pas qui se voulait naturel vers l'ascenseur, à l'intérieur duquel il appuya sans hésitation sur le bouton indiquant le nombre 8. À son grand étonnement, il fut seul tout le long du trajet, _personne ne prenait donc cet ascenseur ?_

Arrivé à la destination convenue, il se sentit tout d'abord très nerveux, avant d'enfiler son habituel masque d'impassibilité. Il fit quelques pas le long du couloir, la tête haute et le visage n'exprimant aucune expression particulière, si ce n'est peut-être la lassitude, pour arriver devant une porte, sur laquelle étaient indiqués le nom du propriétaire du bureaux et son statut au sein de l'entreprise, à savoir « Axel Roux, Président Directeur Général de la succursale de la Thirteen Organisation en France ».

Il frappa deux coups, attendit un instant, puis entra suite à la demande d'une voix suave provenant de l'intérieur du bureau. À l'instant même où il ouvrit la porte, il se trouva devant quelque chose qu'il … n'attendait pas … Il avait bien tenté d'imaginer son potentiel futur patron de maintes et maintes façons différentes, jeune, vieux, blond ou brun, sévère, gâteux, calculateur, chanceux … Mais _là _… Il n'avait absolument jamais pensé à cette possibilité … Devant lui, se tenait un homme d'une _vingtaine_ d'années seulement, un air _joueur _sur le visage, des cheveux _rouge vif_ coiffés en _pétard _sur sa tête, mais aussi et surtout, habillé de manière _gothique/punk … Kingdom Hearts où était-il encore tombé ?_

_À suivre …_

(1) Axel Roux= En fait, je ne trouvais pas de nom de famille, alors j'ai cherché dans les noms des doubleurs français, et j'ai trouvé que celui-là correspondait bien à Axel. Je me demande bien pourquoi … (C'est celui de Xigbar) c'est capilotracté, je sais.

Je sais, je sais c'est tout court, je m'en suis rendue compte seulement après l'avoir écrit -_-' …

Donc, voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction, vous en pensez quoi ?

Juste à côté il y a un fleuriste et un marchand de fruits et légumes virtuels, vous pouvez me lancer les résultats de vos courses via review ! Vous verrez, c'est d'excellente qualité (oui, je leur fais de la pub, mais en échange, je reçois 5% des munnies virtuels des bénéfices) !

Bref, review ?

Mata nee ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **: Merde !

**Author **: Milou-Sarcastic-Yaoiste (moi)

**Summary **: Axel Roux est un bel homme, l'homme parfait même, 21 ans, gérant de la succursale d'une entreprise qui marche bien, il y a juste un hic dans son profil : Marié, deux enfants … Mais ça, Roxas, le nouveau stagiaire, ne le sais pas … UA

**Rating** : Disons, K+, et peut-être M pour le suite …

**Pairing** : AkuRoku power ! Et peut-être d'autres, mais c'est une surprise ^^

**Disclamer** : Je l'avais commandé pour noël mais ils n'ont pas voulu me le donner … Égoïstes !

Donc, non, ce n'est pas à moi, c'est à Disney et Square Enix.

Sauf l'histoire ^^

**Blabla inutile** : Donc, voici le chapitre 2,que j'écris au Japon (ouais, je suis chanceuse ^^) et que je poste depuis la France …

**Réponse Aux Reviews** :

_**Wawen **_: Justement, ce chapitre-là est un petit peu plus long ! En effet, c'est seulement ma deuxième fiction sur ce jeu … Pourtant, il m'inspire beaucoup !

Vraiment, merci pour ta review, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir !

_**Mon ami**_ (J'ai longtemps hésité entre mettre « ton ami » et « mon ami » …) : Tu aimes les punk ? Tu as du goût !

Et merci également pour ta review pour « Fête de Noël NaruSasu » (mais quel titre original !)… T'inquiètes, moi aussi je ne suis qu'une simple yaoiste bavant dans la salle -…

_**Thesenri99**_ : Eh bien là voici, la suite ! En retard, certes, mais la suite quand même !

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le nom d'Axel fasse rire les lecteurs … J'avais même imaginé les gens penser « elle nous prend pour des con(ne)s ? On le sait, qu'il est roux, et même rouge, Axel ! », donc je suis contente ^^ Merci pour ta review, et merci également pour le fav' ^^ Ça fait plaisir de t'avoir plu rien qu'avec le premier chapitre !

_**Mayura-8**_ : Merci pour le compliment, mais j'ai l'impression que l'écriture de ce chapitre est moins fluide, que je m'emmêle un peu les pinceaux … Puis, à la réflexion, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas si grave, on ne fait pas de la peinture, ici ! Mais bon, si tu trouves ce chapitre moins bien ou que tu as des conseils à me donner, n'hésites pas !

Je veux Axel comme patron ! Mais, personnellement, je préfèrerais la version célibataire !

Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent ou aiment cette série, à savoir Raffie13035 Yunadae, et LeFantomeDesFanfic ^^

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

_Devant lui, se tenait un homme d'une vingtaine d'années seulement, un air joueur sur le visage, des cheveux rouge vif coiffés en pétard sur sa tête, mais aussi et surtout, habillé de manière gothique/punk … Kingdom Hearts où était-il encore tombé ?_

Il entra cependant dans le bureau sans trop s'attarder sur l'apparence … originale de son potentiel futur patron.

« Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Roxas Strife, je viens pour l'entretien d'embauche.

-Axel Roux, mais tu le sais déjà, c'est écrit sur la porte. Enchanté, gamin »

Roxas tiqua légèrement du fait du surnom, mais se retint de justesse et se contenta de conserver au mieux son air impassible, soit parfaitement bien. Il se rendit tout de même compte de l'inutilité de cette comédie : son vis-à-vis ne le regardait pas.

« De même. »

Axel grimaça, comme si Roxas venait de faire une énorme bourde.

« Pff … Ça manque de répondant, dis moi ! T'es un mec ou merde ?

-… »

Incapable de formuler une réponse intelligente **et** intelligible, le blondin prit une sage décision : se taire. Face à son silence, le roux (rouge) leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa.

… Houston, nous avons un problème ! La navette ne répond plus !

En effet, le cerveau de rouquin était entré en mode « bug » lorsque ses yeux avaient eu le malheur (?) de croiser ceux, inexpressifs, de Roxas.

Il resta bouche bée un instant, détaillant le visage poupon du garçon, ses yeux d'un bleu perturbant, ses cheveux couleur d'or, puis se reprit brusquement. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?_

Il se détourna de l'ange blond –car aucun humain ne pouvait prétendre à pareille beauté- et prit la parole.

« Qu'importe ! Date de naissance ?

-13 février 1993.

-Oh … Tu fais moins, tu sais

-Oui »

Une veine battant sur la tempe de Roxas trahissait son énervement, quoiqu'il ne laissa passer aucun autre signe de son état d'esprit, de sorte que son vis-à-vis n'y vit que du feu.

« Hm … Tes expériences professionnelles antérieures ?

-Eh bien, j'ai longtemps travaillé chez un petit disquaire, mais actuellement, je travaille à mi-temps dans une libr- … Mais, attendez, tout ça, c'était écrit dans mon CV, nan ?

-CV … C'est de la paperasse, ça, alors, j'en sais rien … Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, après tout.

-Non, mais il est censé être de votre devoir de le lire.

-Et ? Je ne vais pas laisser des bouts de papier dicter ma conduite ! Les feuilles sont inexpressives, je préfère me faire une idée en voyant la personne, vois-tu ?

-Oui, je vois.

-Quoique … C'est vrai que tu n'es probablement pas beaucoup plus expressif qu'une feuille de papier …

-…

-Tu ne réponds pas ?

-Que répondre ?

-Tu pourrais nier ?

-Pourquoi, je sais très bien que c'est vrai.

-Ah. »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, puis devint pesant. Décidant de briser le silence, Axel prit la parole :

« Donc, tu disais, tu as bossé chez un disquaire et tu es maintenant dans une librairie, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Donc … Tu aimes la musique et la lecture ?

-Oui.

-En même temps, si tu n'aimais pas la musique, tu ne postulerais pas comme stagiaire dans cette boîte de production… Tu joues d'un instrument ?

-Oui. Guitare, flûte de Pan, ocarina et piano.

-Ca fait beaucoup, dis moi ! Tu me montres ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Désolé Monsieur, mais je ne vois absolument pas le rapport avec cet entretient.

-Premièrement, c'est Axel, pas Monsieur … S'il te plaît, ça me vieillit ! Et ensuite, si ça a un lien : si tu as des points communs avec les artistes, il te sera plus simple de leur faire signer un contrat.

-Je vois.

-Bien ! Tu parles anglais ?

-Oui.

-So let's speak English ! It will be better like this. (*)

-It's OK for me, but why do you think it would be better ?

-In fact, if you want to come in this organization, you should do an English test, but to me, it is simpler to do it myself. Understand what I mean ?

-I do.

-Then, let's speak about you, I'd like to know you much better !

-Put your questions.

-Great ! So … Hm … Are you gay ? »

À cette question, les yeux de Roxas s'écarquillèrent, et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans un mot.

« So ? Answer the question, please.

-How come is this information useful for my job ?

-To tell you who you have to take care about.

-Oh … OK, I am.

-Hm .. So, you should be careful with Saïx, the long-blue-haired one. He also got a cross scar on his face. Xigbar is dangerous too. He looks like a pirate with his only eye and he his … bodybuilder … I think that's all … Oh, no ! The most dangerous one is Aerith ! She looks like an angel but don't care about it, if you are in her way, she won't worry about your sexual orientation … She's … Frightening …

-I see, thank you to help me. If you tell me that, I think it means that from today, I work here ?

-Great deduction ! You start working tomorrow, you'll have to be here every day -except Sunday and Wednesday-, from 9 am to 5 pm, and you'll have a break of one hour to eat. Is this OK ?

-It is OK. Just, how much will I be paid ?

-You start as a stagier, so you'll be paid only 8 Euros for an hour, it makes 1120 Euros for a month … I don't think it is enough but if you stay here, you will be augmented so … For you, is this ok ?

-I got another job, so that's enough. It's ok.

-Oh, yes, the library ! That's great, then, see you tomorrow !

-See you tomorrow Mis- Axel…

-That's it !"

Ils se levèrent et se serrèrent la main, puis Roxas quitta la pièce en silence. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Axel s'écroula sur son lourd fauteuil de cuir noir.

« Eh ben ! En voilà un qui va nous donner du boulot ! , pensa-t-il à voix haute, un sourire malin prenant place sur ses lèvres »

De l'autre côté de la porte se tenait Roxas, immobile, le cœur battant la chamade. Tandis qu'il essayait de se convaincre que NON, le charme de son patron n'avait ABSOLUMENT aucun effet sur lui, de légères rougeurs apparurent sur c'est joues. Il regarda sa montre, histoire de se changer les idées. Il était déjà 9 heures 30 minutes, il avait donc passé une heure et demie en compagnie de son nouveau boss … C'était passé tellement vite ! Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur un sujet plus important : MANGER ! Car il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'avait toujours pas petit déjeuner. Il fouilla ses poches et, grâce à l'intervention d'une quelconque divinité ou bien d'une chance extraordinaire, y trouva un billet.

Il prit de nouveau l'ascenseur, pour descendre, cette fois, et constata qu'encore une fois, il était vide. Il décida néanmoins de ne pas se poser plus de question, pour la simple et bonne raison que son ventre, lui, ne s'en posait pas. Il sortit donc du bâtiment, et à peine eut-il mis un pied dehors que d'un geste sec, il retira sa cravate et la fourra dans sa poche. Il desserra également sa chemise, et immédiatement, il se sentit mieux. Dès cet instant précis, il sut que le monde tournait de nouveau rond.

Il traversa la rue à la française –mal-, sans pour autant se faire écraser, chose qui semblait tenir du miracle. Il longea un instant la rue, puis entra dans un café, pour rejoindre le Dieu nourriture.

Il prit un simple café crème avec un croissant et un jus d'orange. Lorsqu'il vit la note, il eût la confirmation que petit déjeuner à Paris, c'est se faire arnaquer comme un bleu.

Il traversa de nouveau la rue, marcha jusqu'à son vélo, bénis Kingdom HHHhhhhhearts d'avoir fait en sorte que personne ne le vole, et rentra tranquillement chez lui.

Il déposa son vélo dans le local, monta les escaliers à une vitesse inconstante, et entra dans son appartement. Comme il l'avait prévu, il ne s'était pas fait cambrioler. Il ne ferma pas à clef derrière lui, parce que c'était inutile, tout simplement. Il prit une grosse tartine de Nutella, pour fêter son nouveau travail –parce qu'il était un dalleux caché- et la dégusta goulument.

Il s'assit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire de sa dernière journée d'homme libre, et décida finalement de faire cette chose magique réservée à certains élus seulement : rien. Ah, qu'est-ce que ça sonnait bien ! Il n'aurait plus à parcourir les petites annonces, ni … ni … ni … Bon, en fait, il n'aurait juste plus à parcourir les petites annonces, mais c'était déjà pas mal !

Alors, ce matin-là, à dix heures vingt-six, Roxas alla tranquillement se coucher, s'étalant de tout son long dans son lit. Du fait du manque de sommeil, il ne se réveilla qu'à seize heures passées, et se prépara pour aller à la librairie. Heureusement que Zexion lui avait donné des horaires aussi sympathiques ! Il eût donc cette fois le temps de prendre un bon bain chaud, de s'habiller **sans** cravate, et même de prendre un goûter !

Plus loin, on pouvait voir une chose incroyable. Axel, tout à son travail, était plongé dans la _lecture_ d'un dossier. En effet, depuis plusieurs heures déjà, Axel épluchait le CV de Roxas, et l'avait même enrichi des fruits de ses recherches et des résultats de l'entretien. Il avait à présent une idée précise du genre de personnes qu'il était, tant sur le parcours social que sur le plan physique ou psychologique. Il connaissait même sa situation familiale et son évolution depuis 1995 … Satisfait de son œuvre, il s'affala de nouveau sur son fauteuil, et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. C'est alors que retentit une sonnerie dans la pièce. Le Roux décrocha son téléphone mobile, en regarda l'écran et le porta à son oreille :

« Allô, Larxène ? Ça va ma chérie ? … Oui, oui. J'ai même une nouvelle recrue ! … … tu sais bien que tu passes en priorité, et les enfants aussi ! … D'ailleurs, comment va Lea ? … Super ! … Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Hayner ? … Ah, je vois … Je lui en parlerai … Ouais, j'vais te laisser, bisous, ma puce !»

Il reposa le téléphone sur son bureau massif, se saisit d'un dossier de la pile « à traiter » au coin de son bureau, et le reposa. Il était courageux, certes, mais bon, il allait limiter les efforts pour aujourd'hui. Il appela donc son assistante, qui fit pour lui une sélection de dossiers potentiellement importants ou bien urgents. Décidant qu'il s'en occuperait chez lui, il remercia son assistante, mit ses dossiers dans son sac noir, descendit les huit étages par les escaliers, salua Tifa, enfourcha sa moto et rentra enfin chez lui, auprès de sa femme et de ses enfants.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de sa porte, il tomba à la renverse, bousculé par un jeune roux, à qui on ne donnait pas plus de deux ans.

« Lea ! Alors ça va ta tête ?

-Vi ! Eh, papa ! Je t'ai fais un dessin ! Rega'de ! Tu le trouve zouli ?

-Il est ma-gni-fique ! Aurions-nous un artiste dans la famille ?

-C'est vraaaaiiiiiii ?

-Bien sûr ! On va même le mettre dans le salon, tiens !

-Gnihi ! »

Le garçonnet avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, puis était reparti dans sa chambre. Il était tard, et il allait bientôt devoir se coucher. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se dessina la silhouette d'une jeune femme, dotée de parole.

« Bonsoir, Axel… »

_À suivre …_

(*)Voilà, suite à le demande de GodFern, je mets la **traduction** du passage en anglais :

« -Alors parlons anglais ! Ce sera mieux ainsi.

-Cela me convient, mais je ne vois cependant pas en quoi cela est-il "mieux" ?

-En fait, pour entrer dans la boîte, les employés doivent passer un test d'anglais, mais je trouve qu'il est plus simple de le réaliser moi-même, vois-tu ?

-Je vois.

-Bien ! Parlons un peu de toi, je voudrais mieux te connaître !

-Posez vos questions(*)

-Bien ... Es-tu gay ?"

À cette question, les yeux de Roxas s'écarquillèrent, et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans un mot.

-Eh bien ? Réponds à la question, je te prie.

-En quoi cette information est-elle utile pour ce travail ?

-Pour te dire de qui tu dois te méfier.

-Oui, je suis gay.

-Bien ... Tu dois faire gaffe à Saïx, celui avec les longs cheveux bleus et la cicatrice en forme de croix sur le visage. Xigbar est dangereux aussi, il ressemble un peu à un pirate, avec son cache-œil et c'est ... une armoire à glaces, si je puis dire. Je pense que c'est tout ... Ah non ! La plus dangereuse, c'est Aerith ! Elle ressemble à un ange, mais n'y prête pas attention ! Si elle te veux, elle se foutra royalement de ton orientation sexuelle ! Elle est ... Effrayante ...

-Je vois, merci pour ces informations. Si vous me les fournissez, je suppose que cela signifie qu'à présent, je travaille ici ?

-Bonne déduction ! Tu devras être ici tous les jours -sauf Mercredi et Samedi- de 9 heures à 17 heures. Tu auras une pose d'une heur pour manger. Cela te convient-il ?

- Oui, mais ... Combien serai-je payée ?

-Tu commence un peu comme un stagiaire, donc tu ne seras payé que huit euros de l'heure, ce qui fait 1120 euros par mois ... Je ne pense pas que ce soit assez, mais si tu restes assez longtemps dans l'entreprise, tu seras augmenté ... donc ... Ça te va ?

-J'ai un autre travail, donc c'est assez pour moi. Ça me va.

-Ah oui ! La librairie ! C'est cool, donc, à demain !

-A demain Mons- Axel...

-C'est ça !"

Ils se levèrent et se serrèrent la main, puis Roxas quitta la pièce en silence. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Axel s'écroula sur son lourd fauteuil de cuir noir. »

.oO0Oo.

Enfin fini ! Je suis désolée, je suis _horriblement_ en retard ! Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'une fois de retour en France, je suis partie à l'île de Ré … Et là-bas … Il n'y avait pas internet ! Donc, forcément, j'ai dû vous faire attendre, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée …

Je tien également à m'excuser de la présence plus que probable de fautes d'anglais, et moins probable, mais quand même possible de fautes de français. Si vous en voyez une, et même qu'elle vous fait mal aux yeux, vous pouvez me le dire, et je corrigerai …

Je vais essayer de bientôt poster la suite, pour le AkuRoku day, mais je ne suis sûre de rien, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment, quoique j'essaie.

Et puis je remercie Juliette (l'amie d'une amie que j'ai rencontré au Fr** (ce nom me fait peur), qui est devenue une amie également …) qui m'a fait repenser à finir et poster ce chapitre !

Sachez également qu'aujourd'hui, il y a une promotion sur les tomates pas fraîches virtuelles … Dépêchez-vous, il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde !

Mata nee ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title **: Merde !

**Author **: Milou-Sarcastic-Yaoiste (moi)

**Summary **: Axel Roux est un bel homme, l'homme parfait même, 21 ans, gérant de la succursale d'une entreprise qui marche bien, il y a juste un hic dans son profil : Marié, deux enfants … Mais ça, Roxas, le nouveau stagiaire, ne le sais pas … UA

**Rating** : Bon, ça passe à M dès ce chapitre … Perverse dans l'âme, je suppose …

**Pairing** : AkuRoku power ! Et peut-être d'autres, mais c'est une surprise ^^

**Disclamer** : C'est toujours pas à moi, mais c'est bientôt mon anniv', alors avec un peu de chance, ils vont tout me donner !

Donc, c'est tout à Square Enix et Disney, sauf l'histoire ! ^^

**Blabla inutile** : Enfin le chapitre trois ! Pas si longue attente que ça, au final ! Alors ? Quel jour est-on, selon vous ? Je suis certaine que vous le savez … Le 13 août ! 13 x 8 !

Joyeux AKUROKU day aux fans !

**Réponse Aux Reviews** :

**Wawawen** : Merci pour ta review, et sache que je ne le prends pas mal du tout ! Bien sûr, j'aime beaucoup recevoir des compliments, mais c'est important, beaucoup plus important, de savoir tous ce que les gens pensent vraiment ! Et puis, comme ça, je peux tenter de m'améliorer ^^. En effet, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose, mais bon … Il devait passer un entretient d'embauche, aussi, alors il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'action … Ce chapitre est également un peu plus long, et j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^

Et puis, j'aime bien les longues reviews !

**Mon ami** : Oui, c'était grâce à toi ! S'il te plait, ne déteste pas Axel ! On fait tous une ou deux conneries dans sa vie, et on ne s'en rend compte que très tard … Certains brûlent des voitures, Axel, lui, a épousé Larxène … Quelle idée aussi … Ah ! Je sais pourquoi c'est une idée si conne ! Elle vient de moi ! ^^ Félicitation, tu es bonne en anglais !

**Mayura-8** : C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas dire que Larxène soit l'épouse parfaite … Pas du tout, même ! Mais Axel n'est pas toujours très intelligent … Et puis … Il est beau et classe, alors on lui pardonne !

Moi aussi, j'appelle toujours Axel Axel ! J'aime tellement mieux que « Lea », pour lui !

**GrodFern** : Voici, voilà, le chapitre trois ! (Oh, je crois bien que j'ai fait une rime …) Contente que tu aimes ^^! Re-re Joyeux AkuRoku day *te rends le câlin* !

Allez, c'est parti ! Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

_Dans l'encadrement de la porte se dessina la silhouette d'une jeune femme, dotée de parole._

_« Bonsoir, Axel… »_

Le susnommé rejoint la silhouette, l'enserra longuement, et prit à son tour la parole :

« Bonsoir mon amour … »

L'amour en question était une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux blonds coiffés en cafard et aux yeux d'un bleu-vert saisissant.

« Tu rentres tard, dis-moi…

-J'ai un nouveau dans l'entreprise !

-Ah oui ? C'est un cas intéressant ?

-Il va falloir le décoincer, mais sinon il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien … Les enfants ont mangé ?

-Oui. Il y a une heure.

-Merde ! Désolé …

-Pas grave. Il reste de la quiche, t'en veux ?

-Tu sais cuisiner ça, toi ?

-Bien sûr ! Nan mais pour qui tu me prends ?!

-Pour la fille qui a réussi à faire cramer des pates. (1)

-Tu peux pas utiliser cet argument ! C'était il y a …

-Deux mois.

-Eh bien c'est pas une raison de ne pas croire en mes talents de cuisinière !

-Oh que si. Donc, tu l'as eue comment ? »

Pendant un long moment, les deux époux se fixèrent, Larxène fulminant de rage. Celle-ci commença à répliquer, puis se tut face au regard sceptique de son mari. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, auquel elle répondit par un gonflement de joues boudeur.

« Alors ?

-Barbie est passée. Elle m'a aidée.

-Ah ? Pourquoi il est venu ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle avait fini ton truc là … L'espèce de livret qu'il y a toujours, avec les CD. Elle l'a laissé sur la table. Tu dois juste le vérifier, lui envoyer les modifications, et après elle l'envoie elle-même chez l'imprimeur.

-Super ! Je commençais à me dire que j'en aurais bientôt besoin. Il est vraiment génial !

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire …

-Quoi ?

-Ah, euh … Nan, rien …

-Bah alors ?

-C'est juste que … Elle est douée en cuisine, aussi !

-Ça, je ne le saurais pas avant d'avoir goûté la quiche ! Au fait, c'est lui qui t'a demandé de parler de lui au féminin ?

-C'est juste qu'une fois, elle est venue, et sans faire exprès je lui ai parlé au féminin … Elle a adoré ! Depuis, c'est automatique …

-Je ne comprendrai jamais Marluxia (2)

-'Y a rien a comprendre, elle est sympa, loufoque et aime les fleurs roses … Il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin !

-Mais … Je me suis toujours demandé s'il était gay ou hétéro …

-Hét- Euh … Je ne sais pas … Malgré les fleurs, je dirais hétéro …

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-J-J'en sais rien … Juste une impression …

-Vraiment ?

-Puisque je te le dis !

-Parce que je devrais croire tout ce que tu dis, peut-être ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu me crois sournoise ? Malhonnête ?

-Oui.

-Qu- ? Pff … Au moins, là, il n'y a pas de doute, c'est honnête.

-Toujours ! Bon, c'est pas que j'ai faim, mais un peu quand même !

-Va t'installer, je vais faire réchauffer la bouffe.

-NON ! Surtout pas, je m'en occupe, je me débrouille très bien !

-La confiance règne.

-La cuisine a coûté cher, ce serait bête de la faire brûler.

-Pourtant, t'aimes bien le feu, non ?

-Le feu, oui. Pas le brûlé.

-Tss.

-Quelle répartie !

-Oh, toi, tu la ferme !

-Bien sûr mon amour !

-Grrr !

-Allez, va, je m'occupe du repas. Tu as mangé avec Lea et Hayner ?

-Nan. Je t'attendais. »

En guise de réponse, Axel sourit simplement et disparu en cuisine. Il trouva ladite quiche dans le frigidaire, la fit rapidement réchauffer, lava une salade, fit une vinaigrette et apporta tout ça à table, ainsi que deux assiettes, des couverts et des verres.

Le dîner se passa sans incident, chacun racontant sa journée à l'autre. Larxène parla essentiellement de ses enfants, ainsi que de Marluxia, tandis que la conversation d'Axel tournait uniquement autour de Roxas. Il déversa le fruit de ses recherche en un flot continu, tantôt attristé par la mort tragique de ses parents, tantôt admiratif du don pour la musique dont il avait visiblement fait preuve à de nombreuses reprises, lors de concours ou spectacles. Cependant, pour une raison que lui-même ignorait, il omit volontairement le fait qu'il était gay … Une sorte d'intuition. Au bout d'un long récit, Larxène le regarda d'un air interrogateur, légèrement irrité.

« Pff … C'est bon, j'ai compris, t'as une super nouvelle recrue, mais arrêtes ça, je t'en prie, c'est à vomir ! Si c'était une meuf, j'aurais cru que tu me trompais !

-Moi ? Te tromper ? Enfin, pas dans un couple comme le nôtre ! »

Larxène n'était, pour une raison obscure, _absolument pas_ convaincue par cet argument. Elle ne dit cependant rien, se contentant de douter en silence. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se leva, débarrassa son couvert, puis monta. Se doutant qu'Axel ne comprenait pas son comportement, elle descendit les escalier, fit face à son mari, et lui dit :

« Hayner dort déjà, mais je pense que Lea a du mal. Je vais lui lire une histoire. Tu veux venir ?

-Nan, désolé, je vais d'abord examiner les papiers que Marluxia a laissé, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.

-Bien … Je t'attends dans le lit … »

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus, et remonta sans un mot de plus. Le roux, toujours à table, sourit, puis soupira, en face d'une fatalité : cette nuit, il ne dormirait pas beaucoup.

_À quelques kilomètres d'ici, quelques heures plus tôt …_

Comme tous les jours, à 17 heures tapantes, Roxas se retrouvait dans la librairie accompagné de son ami et –optionnellement- supérieur, à réarranger le « mur des nouveautés », selon les arrivages du jour. Alors qu'il vidait des cartons et réfléchissait aux couleurs qui tireraient plus l'œil, le blond décida d'aborder le sujet qui fâcherait sans aucun doute son collègue.

« Zexion … Tu sais, je t'avais dit que j'allais à un entretient d'embauche, aujourd'hui …

-Oui. Comment s'est-il passé ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

-Hm … Il s'est très bien passé mais … En effet, il ya un problème.

-Dommage, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Quel est le problème ?

-C'est … sur Paris également, mais un peu plus au nord qu'ici … Et, je finis à 17 heures, tous les jours où je travaille.

-Roxas ! Enfin ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de toi !

-Mais … Je peux être ici en un quart d'heures, et on peut rattraper mes heures perdues sur les mercredis et les samedis … ça t'irais ?

-Roxas, je t'adore, mais là, tu fais chier.

-Zexion ! Ton vocabulaire !

-Mais je peux arranger ton emploi du temps …

-Sérieux ! Tu ferais ça pour moi !

-Bien sûr, mais tu vas travailler plus !

-Zexy, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un ange ?

-De la part du blond aux yeux bleus chétif et mignon, ça fait bizarre.

-Ah ? Mais tu sais très bien que c'est illusoire !

-Mieux que quiconque ! Bref, le samedi, tu commences à onze heures.

-Oh et-

-Et **pas** de pause pour manger, Roxas.

-Maieuh !

-Roxas ! Arrête de manger tout le temps ! Tu vas finir énorme !

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Je prends pas un gramme !

-C'est pas une raison !

-Pff … Démon.

-J'ai été déchu si vite ?

-Hm.

-Bon, Roxas. Plus important. Ton patron, comment est-il ? C'est risqué ?

-Euh … Oui.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Axel Roux. Mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Axel.

-T'a-t-il dit ça pour te draguer ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, il avait l'ai sérieux. Peut-être qu'i n'aime pas son nom de famille. Pourtant, il est drôle.

-Ah oui ? En quoi ?

-Il a les cheveux rouges.

-Je vois. Tu as toujours eu un faible pour les excentricités capillaires. Quel style ?

-Gothique/Punk. Il portait un T-shirt noir et rouge avec quelques motifs légèrement blanc Punk Rave, beau à se damner, et je parie que son slim noir à lanières lui fait un cul d'enfer … De ce que j'en ai vu, il est sexy.

-Franchement, fais gaffe ! C'est à cause de ça que tu t'es fait virer de chez le disquaire ! Et si on n'était pas amis, je t'aurais viré aussi !

-Mais j'y peux rien ! C'est plus fort que moi !

-Tu dois lutter !

-J'y arrive pas ! Tu crois que ça existe le « boss complex » ?

-Si c'est le cas, tu en es atteint ! Mais, Roxas, je vais t'apprendre une chose : on ne couche pas avec son patron ! Surtout que toi, tu es intelligent, ça ne te sert à rien !

-Je sais … Mais bon, sur le coup, on ne peut pas dire que tu avais l'air franchement contre …

-Et alors !

-Oh ! Tu rougis ! Je te manque tant que ça ?

-Roxas, arrête ça ! Je ne recoucherai pas avec toi, même si tu t'invites dans mon lit !

-Vraiment ? »

La voix de Roxas s'était faite suave, douce et féline. Il attrapa Zexion par le col, et l'embrassa avec passion. Ce dernier, tentant d'abord de résister, répondit finalement au baiser, un peu timidement. Lorsqu'une langue vint caresser ses lèvres, le bleu reprit ses esprits, et repoussa violemment son ami.

« J'ai dit non !

-Ah bon ? J'ai pas entendu… »

Dans les yeux du blond brillait une lueur perverse, et dès lors qu'il l'aperçut, Zexion sut qu'il ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps. Dans un élan de lucidité –chose rare lors de ces moments de luxure- Roxas prit la clef dans la poche arrière de Zexion, ferma la boutique, et changea le sens du panneau pendant sur la poignée de la porte, de sorte que, de l'extérieur, on puisse y lire un joli « Closed ». Il retourna ensuite à son futur amant, et finit de le convaincre qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir avec un baiser dans le cou, lui arrachant au passage un délicieux gémissement. Zexion tenta alors de lui lancer un regard réprobateur, mais le voile de désir qui le recouvrait lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité.

Le blond était sexy, il le savait, et il savait s'en servir. Il était doué à ce petit jeu, il l'avait toujours été.

Roxas commença à déboutonner la chemise de Zexion, mais celui-ci l'arrêta dans son geste, pointant du doigt l'étage supérieur, soit son appartement. Le blond décida d'accéder à sa requête, et le porta tel une princesse, jusqu'à la porte du logis. Elle n'était pas fermée à clef, tout comme celle de Roxas. Il reprit son « ami » dans ses bras, fermant la porte d'un coup de hanche maîtrisé, et l'emmena dans la chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce, le blond le déposa doucement sur le lit, et entreprit à nouveau de déboutonner la chemise de Zexion. Cette fois-ci, il n'opposa aucune résistance, se laissant docilement aller aux caresses de son employé. Celui-ci s'affairait déjà à parsemer le torse glabre de son amant de petites marques rouges et voyantes, faisant entrevoir à l'autre les limbes du plaisir.

Petit à petit, le désir du bleuté grandissait, et il eut tôt fait de passer également à l'action. Il se redressa quelque peu, et, emmêlant ses doigts aux doux cheveux blonds, embrassa Roxas à pleine bouche. Alors, leurs langues commencèrent un ballet de déprave, tantôt mené par Zexion, tantôt par Roxas. Mettant fin au baiser, le bleuté se mit à lécher le lobe de l'oreille du blond. Rapidement, il commença à le sucer, le mordiller, au plus grand plaisir de l'ange de luxure. Tous deux gémissaient de concert, et Zexion retira brusquement la chemise de Roxas, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à ce dernier. Se sentant à l'étroit dans son pantalon, le blond se défit de son jean, l'envoyant valser dans la pièce. Avisant également de l'érection de son vis-à-vis, une idée sadique germa dans son esprit. Dès qu'il se fut retrouvé totalement nu, il descendit _lentement _le long du torse de son amant, lui offrant une myriade de baisers et de suçons au passage. Arrivé face membre gorgé de sang, il commença à défaire la ceinture… avec ses dents. Le travail fut laborieux, mais la satisfaction que Roxas tirait des gémissements et autres bruits en provenance de sa victime compensait la difficulté de l'épreuve. Un fois que tout fut détaché, Roxas se débarrassa du vêtement encombrant, ainsi que du sous-vêtement –qu'il prit soin de faire glisser tout doucement sur les jambes douces-, et embrassa la verge droite et fière, à en faire crier son possesseur.

Roxas aurait pu arrêter là la torture, oui, il aurait pu … Mais voir Zexion se tordre de plaisir sous ses attentions était tellement jouissif –dans tous les sens du terme-, qu'il ne put que le torturer encore plus. Alors, pendant de longues secondes, de longues minutes, il embrassa le membre avec ferveur, lapant parfois la peau tendue. C'était un délice, mais le bleuté n'en pouvait plus, il voulait plus. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, et Roxas aussi.

« R-Rox…as … Hmmm … Ah ! S'il… te … plaît ! »

Roxas donna un coup de langue au sexe dressé, et fixa ses yeux bleus dans ceux, à peine plus sombres, de Zexion. Un démon passa, parce qu'aucun ange n'avait envie de voir ça, avant que Roxas ne lâche « Dis-le ».

Zexion rougit furieusement, hésita un instant, mais ne dit rien. Ne se décourageant pas le moins du monde, le blond embrassa de nouveau la hampe de chair, en suçotant légèrement l'extrémité. Son regard planté dans celui de Zexion semblait lui dire « Dis-le. Maintenant », mais il résistait. Le bleuté haleta cependant, lorsque le blond se mit à le mordiller. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait pas le dire. C'était beaucoup trop gênant. Mais la bouche sur son sexe lui faisait perdre toute notion de bien, de mal, ou même de gêne. Il le voulait. Il gémit. À bout de force, il dit, dans un souffle

« Prends-moi ».

Roxas sourit, tel cheshire, et lui tendit trois doigts. Il n'était pas un sauvage, le bleuté devait être préparé. Comprenant le message, il prit les trois doigts en bouche, et dans un geste sensuel, les lécha avidement. Lorsqu'ils furent parfaitement humidifiés et que Roxas arrêta de fixer le spectacle plus que bandant qui s'imposait à lui, il introduit chaque doigt, un par un, dans l'antre de son compagnon. Le premier était indolore, tandis que le second fut gênant. Dans un mouvement de ciseau, il écarta les parois serrées de son amant, puis introduit le troisième, qui se révéla désagréable, et même douloureux. Pour palier la douleur, le blond lécha encore la verge, la suçota, la flatta de mille et une façon, et les doigts furent oubliés. D'un coup sec, il retira ses phalanges de Zexion, et se posta à son entrée.

« Zexion, je vais y aller. Ça va faire un petit peu mal, mais ça va aller. D'accord ?

-N'ai-je pas été assez clair ? Maintenant, tu la fermes et tu obéis.

-Si tel est votre désir … »

Le blond ne se fit pas prier, et pénétra lentement Zexion. Ce dernier, ayant la chance d'être peu sensible à la douleur, ne pleura pas, se contentant de légères grimaces d'inconfort.

Tout à coup, Zexion poussa un cri.

« Trouvée ! », fit victorieusement Roxas. Il se retira, et toucha à nouveau cette tâche, ce point qui faisait tant d'effet aux hommes. Il allait de plus en plus vite, et chacun se perdait dans le plaisir. La pièce était remplie de gémissements, de cris, de paroles incohérentes, de murmures doux, de souffles erratiques, et les deux amants voyaient des étoiles. Le Septième Ciel approchait, ils le sentaient. Roxas accélérait autant qu'il le pouvait, et Zexion le suivait dans chacun de ses mouvements. Ils y étaient presque, encore une seconde, encore un coup, et ils vinrent dans un même cri inintelligible.

Épuisés, il s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit, et Roxas s'endormit sur le champ. Zexion resta éveillé, pensif. Roxas était souvent comme ça, il le savait mais … d'ordinaire, avec lui, il savait se contrôler. Il ne dirait pas qu'il n'avait pas aimé, ça non ! Mais ça avait l'air de cacher quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments entre eux –outre les sentiments amicaux-, il en était certain, mais il devait y avoir une raison … Il devait creuser la question. Il observa le visage assoupi, espérant peut-être qu'il lui donne une quelconque réponse. Espoir inutiles, certes. Il sortit un instant du lit, enfila un boxer –il détestait dormir entièrement nu-, puis se recoucha aux côtés de son ami. Il réfléchit un instant à la manière dont il pourrait poser à Roxas les questions résonnant dans sa tête, tandis que, comme par miracle, la réponse vint, sans même qu'il eut à poser une quelconque question. Le blond, toujours plongé dans le monde de Morphée, se rapprocha plus que nécessaire de Zexion, inconscient de ses gestes, et entoura le bleuté de ses bras, collant leurs deux corps. Ainsi, baigné dans la chaleur de son meilleur ami, recouvert par les draps du lit du bleuté, dans la chambre même de Zexion, il murmura, à peine perceptiblement, un seul et unique mot, qui allait tout changer.

_À suivre …_

_Nan, j'rigole ! (OK, je sors)_

À peine une demi-heure plus tard, Roxas se réveilla, l'esprit légèrement embrumé. Reconnaissant sans mal l'odeur omniprésente de Zexion et de sexe, il se souvint rapidement de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Un instant, il faillit dire « Merde ! », mais il se retint, se faisant la remarque que de jurer deux fois de la même manière dans la même journée en se réveillant, ce n'étai pas stimulant du tout pour l'imagination. Il opta donc pour un « Putain ! » bien sentit, puis se releva. Le lit était vide. Zexion avait dû retourner bosser … Roxas se demanda un instant si le bleuté boitait, à cause de leur petite … entrevue, et rit à peine en l'imaginant l'insulter alors qu'il tentait de marcher normalement.

Il effaça cependant cette image, son ami devait lui en vouloir. Et lui-même s'en voulait d'avoir risqué de froisser son ami en agissant ainsi … Mais bon, peut-être serait-il gracié parce qu'il lui avait quand même fait prendre son pied … Coupant court ses réflexions, il regarda l'heure sur le réveil de son ami. Il était seulement dix-huit heures, aussi, il emprunta des vêtements à Zexion –une chance qu'ils fassent la même taille-, et descendit pour finir son boulot.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé en bas, il remarqua que leur mur des nouveautés avait été totalement arrangé, et même légèrement décorée. Il remercia mentalement son ami, et alla faire le tour des rayonnages. Il n'y avait plus que trois clients, deux habitués et une inconnue.

Le premier habitué était une jeune fille blonde, à la peau pâle et aux yeux bleus. Zexion avait longtemps dit à Rosa qu'elle lui ressemblait, mais ce dernier niait férocement, sans raison. Cette fillette répondait au doux nom de Naminé. Ses parents travaillaient à quelques rues de là, aussi, tous les jours, de 17 heures 30 à 18 heures 45, elle s'asseyait à une chaise et lisait. Cependant, de temps à autre, du haut de ses 13 ans, elle sortait de son sac en bandoulière bleu-grisé toute une panoplie de crayons et pastels en tout genre, et s'affairait à représenter les personnages des livres, comme elle les voyait. D'autres fois encore, elle prenait pour modèle les deux vendeurs, avec ou sans leur accord. Il lui arrivait d'acheter un livre, mais c'était rare. Pourtant, cela ne gênait en rien Zexion. Elle était sympathique, et après tout, le savoir n'a pas de prix !

Le second habitué, quant à lui, était un homme d'âge mur, porté sur la littérature moderne et les romans d'aventure. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui cascadaient jusqu'au bas de ses omoplates, qui s'accordaient merveilleusement bien à ses yeux bleu-gris. Lui-même écrivain, il demandait parfois l'avis de Zexion sur ses livres. Il se faisait appeler Maître Eraqus. Il portait habituellement un pantalon de kimono, ainsi qu'un haori assorti. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle, et il se plongea tel un samouraï dans les allées littéraires.

L'inconnue était une jeune femme châtain clair, aux yeux verts et à la peau claire. Ses longs cheveux étaient rassemblés en deux nattes, et derrière son crâne trônait un ruban rouge vif. D'un pas assuré et léger, elle se dirigea vers Roxas, et l'aborda sans une once d'hésitation.

« Bonsoir, Roxas Strife »

L'appelé se retourna, surpris, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Ah, suis-je bête, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Aerith Gainsborough, mais appelles-moi Aerith, enchantée !

-De même.

-Je suis dans la même entreprise que toi, alors je me suis dit que l'on pourrait faire connaissance !

-Certes. Mais comment avez-vous eu cette adresse ?

-Oh … Axel a laissé traîner ton dossier, alors je me suis permis d'y jeter un œil. Et, par pitié, laisse tomber le vouvoiement !

-Où l'avait-il laissé ?

-Sur son bureau.

-Et tu considères ça comme traîner.

-Tout à fait ! Tu finis dans trois quarts d'heure, ça te dirais d'aller boire un verre après, pour fêter ton nouveau job ?

-Merci mais j'ai autre chose de prévu.

-Vraiment ? Une autre fois, alors ?

-Aerith. Je suis gay.

-Et alors ? C'est juste un verre, tu sais ? »

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire des plus innocents, et Roxas pensa qu'en effet, Axel avait raison. Qu'il soit gay, ça, elle s'en foutait royalement. Il réfléchit, se persuadant tant bien que mal qu'il ne devait pas. Mais l'air de chien battu qu'elle avait vêtu eut raison de lui.

« Une autre fois, alors.

-Ça marche ! On se voit demain au boulot !

-À demain. »

Sur ce, elle sortit de la boutique, satisfaite. Autant personne n'arrivait à dire non à Roxas, ce qui l'arrangeait bien, autant Roxas n'arrivait à dire non à personne, ce qui l'arrangeait moins … Il poussa un long soupir, et chercha du regard son ami. Il était au téléphone. Avec le fournisseur, sûrement, pensa Roxas. Alors le blond se dirigea vers la caisse, où attendait depuis peu Maître Eraqus.

« Bonsoir Maître, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, et toi, Roxas ? Tu me sembles préoccupé.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, enfin, rien d'important.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler ?

-Vous supposez bien. Quel livre avez-vous pris ?

-1Q87, tu connais.

-Bien sûr ! J'aime beaucoup Haruki Murakami. C'est un bon auteur, mais je ne vous imaginais pas lire ce livre.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais Zexion vous l'aurait sans doute conseillé un jour ou l'autre.

-C'est lui qui vous a présentés ?

-Pardon ?

-Le livre et toi, c'est Zexion qui vous a présenté l'un à l'autre ?

-Oui, même si je n'aurais pas formulé les choses comme ça.

-Et comment les aurais-tu formulées ?

-Il m'a conseillé cet ouvrage, et je l'ai découvert au fil des page comme il a appris à me connaître au fil des jours durant lesquels il m'a accompagné. Comme ça, plutôt.

-Je vois, c'est très probablement plus juste.

-En effet. 23,50€, s'il vous plaît.

-Voici.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Au fait, Zexion n'est pas là ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ?

-Il est au téléphone. Vous voulez l'attendre ?

-Du tout, je reviendrai demain.

-Alors à demain, Maître.

-Bye, Roxas. »

Dès lors qu'il fut sorti, il alla rejoindre Zexion, qui continuait de négocier un prix avec les fournisseurs. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais il était doué pour ça ! Il parlait avec force et empressement, comme une personne légèrement énervée, mais il ne l'était pas le moins du monde, aussi il pesait chacun de ses mots, et finissait toujours par avoir ce qu'il voulait. Roxas observa son manège quelques minutes, puis le bleuté raccrocha, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

« Félicitations, tu as encore entourloupé un fournisseur !

-Merci, merci !

-Maître Eraqus est parti, il a pris 1Q84.

-Ils vont bien ensemble, mais c'était inattendu.

-Hm … Au fait, Zexion … Pour … ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure …

-Je devais aussi t'en parler.

-Je suis désolé …

-Pardon ?

-De … t'avoir forcé la main, je sais que c'était pas la bonne chose à faire et puis en plus, j'étais censé bosser …

-C'est pas de cette partie. À la limite, ça, je te pardonne.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai décidé d'être honnête.

-Et ?

-Et … j'ai _adoré _… Si je n'étais pas contre la prostitution, je te dirais que tu pourrais faire commerce de tes dons …

-Vraiment ?

-Bon, stop ! Je l'ai admis, maintenant, c'est à moi de te parler. Sérieusement.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu t'es endormi directement, tu sais ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?ç-ça t'as vexé ?

-Du tout. Je te connais. Manger dodo. Mais tu as parlé.

-En dormant ?

-À ton avis ? Tu as murmuré …quelque chose d'assez grave …

-Ah oui ? Quoi ?

-Tu as juste dit un mot.

-Lequel ? Il y en a des tonnes, de mots, dans ce monde ! Et tu es toi-même assez proche d'être un lexique pour le savoir !

-Oh, ça va, hein ?

-Alors ? Zexy ?

-Tu as dit « Axel »

_À suivre …_

(1) faire cramer des pates : si si, je vous jure que c'est possible … C'est très difficile, mais possible (et je ne parle pas **du tout **d'expérience !) !

(2) Vous aviez deviné que c'était lui ? Si oui, félicitations, vous avez gagné … euh … mon respect !

Bref, ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long, et j'espère que le prochain le sera plus encore !

Donc, on a appris pas mal de choses (moi y compris, de base, je ne savais pas _du tout_, ce qu'il allait se passer … Même pas le lemon !), dont l'existence de Marluxia/Barbie, le boss complex de Roxas, et la nullité culinaire de Larxène …

Je voudrais bien vous dire « vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre, mais je n'en sais en réalité strictement rien …

Bref, une dernière fois, JOYEUX AKUROKU DAY À TOUS !

Mata nee ^^


End file.
